Fallen Angel
by JK and CJ
Summary: Fallen Angel is a angel that fall to the earth because of something. And this time the Angel meet a girl and fall in love. Sorry my summary is bad. Rinxlen/RinxKaito and many pairings again. Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Please review
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy! (and sorry if I got wrong grammars and spelling**.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 **

**In the market**

**Author's PoV**

As you all know (or not) a fallen angel is an angel that fall to the earth because of something or because of this angel behavior... Well... Just google it...  
But this time it's about an angel that was falling in love with a human.

A long time ago there was a kingdom. The name of this kingdom is Voice Kingdom. It ruled by a queen but after 80 years, the queen died and replaced with her only son. He have a wife and two daughter but not long after that he's dead... So now his wife, Meiko is the queen.

One day...  
An Angel come to the earth for his vacation. His name is Len.

"aaaaaaa Vacation is the best!" he said.

"Kyaaa get away from me!" suddenly a girl scream.

"huh?"

BUGH! The girl ran and hit Len. She got a short blond hair and her eyes were ocean blue, she's wearing a white big bow on her head.

"Excuse me miss?" Len asked and trying to hide his wings.

"Please help me!" the girl suddenly grab Len's white coat then hide behind Len ( yes he's wearing a long, white, no sleeve coat and inside it he's wearing a tank top so he's wearing 2 layers and his pants are also white *hah hah out of breath because of the explanation)

"What's wrong mi-" suddenly before Len could finish his sentence a deep voice interrupted him "My lady! Where are you?"

Then a girl's voice shouted too "My lady! Please comeback don't worry your mother won't scold you!"

"Ugh... They found me..." mumbled the girl with blond hair. "I'm here Luka! Mikuo!" Then she ran to them.

Then Len notice there's a white bow on the ground. He pick it and saw a name on it, it says Rin.

"Hey! Wait!" so, after that Len chased the blond girl, Rin.

* * *

**To be continue….**

**I wonder if the next chapter will be longer ('cause I'm bad at making long stories)**

**Please review ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**YEAAAHHH! It's longer now! (only around 600 words ==") but still... it's short...**

**Anyway! second chapter!**

**Thanks for the reviews ^^ I'm really happy (couldn't sleep at night but I sleep at school)**

**and like I say sorry if there's wrong grammar and spelling.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the idea (is it?)

* * *

**

**In the palace**  
**Chapter 2**  
**Rin's PoV**

"Hwaaa why? How can you find me?" I said, sighing.

"Well my lady, it's because you're easy to find!" said Luka, my maid. She got a long pink hair, she's very pretty.

"I couldn't agree more" then Mikuo, one of my mother's trusted soldier who got green hair, agreed.

"But how?" I asked

Then Luka explain "Because you're wearing a yellow dress and a big white bow on your head"

"Yep" Mikuo agreed, AGAIN!

"I see... Then I shall do something about it! I'll be in disguise next time! As an old lady!" #PLAK suddenly a hand karate-chop me on the head.

"What the?" I look up and saw my mother , Meiko and my big sister, Miku. Oh yeah i forgot to introduce myself. I'm Rin the second child in the Voice Kingdom... actually I'm the smallest...

"Mikuo! Luka! next time don't let her get away!" My mother ordered Mikuo and Luka.

"Yes ma'am"

"hmph..." I pouted

After that Mikuo, Luka, and my mother leave the hall and my sister came to me.

"Hehe to bad you can't sneak out again!" then my BIG sister stuck her tounge out.

"Uuugh! Sis!"

My big sister, Miku, got a long green hair and usually she make it into pigtails, she's really friendly but I think there's something behind it (like yandere), she really love parties like my mother. She's loved by many people unlike me. I don't like social stuff, so I always stayed at home reading books and if there's a party, I sometimes sneak out of the castle and play with people outside the castle so that's why even the royal people don't recognize me (except Kaito, he's the prince from the Sound Kingdom and a childhood friend of mine and Miku) but the poor people know me.

"Well I guess I'll just read some books" then I ran to the library, grab some books and go to the garden.

**Len's PoV**

I was on my way to find this 'Rin' which I guess that she's a princess so that's why now I'm in front of the palace/castle.

"Umm excuse me sir! Can I see Princess Rin?" I said to the guard.

"No, people from outside cannot see princess Rin!"

"Oooow but why?" I use my puppy eyes.

"NO MEANS NO!" the guard didn't fell for it...

"GAAAAAAAAAH!" Suddenly I hear a girl shouting and it getting louder and louder until I saw a girl with blond hair.

"Quit it! Uuggghh this is the worst day ever! I can't go out again, I lost my bow and now! I can't read in peace!" she almost karate-chop the guard but then she saw me, she said...

"Is that my bow?"

"Yes, actually I came here to return this to you but that guard didn't let me."

"Oooh I see then please come in!" the girl,'Rin' grab my hand and pull me in.

"umm where are we going? I asked.

"...I don't know either..." she replied.

"Then how about we play? By the way I'm Len"

"I'm Rin" she's making the ribbon bow but she can't do it so I help her, suddenly I hear a heartbeat.

"ummmm" she shrugged

"whaaa sorry!" my face and her face was red.

"Anyway what are we going to play?"

"ummmm hide and seek?" I thought it was too childish but she agreed.

...

"1 2 3 4 5..." I was counting again... Because it's round five. She was really really hard to find.

"I'm coming!"

I search her in everywhere then I saw a bushes and it's moving, I slowly approach the bushes then jump

"Gotcha!"

BUGH

When I realized I'm on top of Rin. And the bad news is she saw my wings.

"Len... Are those wings?" She touch them.

"Umm yea I was wearing a wing, it's one of my hobbies." I lied

"ooooooh can I try ro wear the wings? It seems fun!" said Rin.

"no"

"why?"

"'cause... I glued it..."

"gyahahahaha eh?"

"what?"

"kyaaaa get away!" SLAP!

Then I realized that I'm still on top of her...

* * *

**it's a hard slap!**

**Please review ^^  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yea before that I forgot to mention this: Len, Rin, miku and the other ar****e teenager (except meiko) thank you twingklypurp for remind it to me ^^ and I guess I'll start to make Kaito's PoV in here.**

**Also thank you twingklypurp, A random reader, chikanpo, campanella for the review ^^ please enjoy!**

Chapter 3  
Still in the garden  
Len's Pov  
  
"sorry!" I said, apologizing to Rin.

"well... I guess... That it's okay" she said, blushing.

"hehehe" I scratch the back of my head, blushing too.

"Then what shall we do next?" She asked.

"I don't know, it's getting dark." I said, pointing at the sun.

"yeah I should go to my room, if I don't go now mom will be mad at me."

"So goodbye?"

"yep bye!" She waved her hand to me.

After Rin disappear, I flap my wings and fly to the sky, where my home was.

After 15 minutes of flying, I go to meet Yowane Haku, my senior to tell her about today's story.

"Haku!" I ran through the hall (yes we Angel lives in a dorm and every morning we go to the palace to meet 'him')

"What is it? You're so energetic it's annoying you know.." she said, rubbing her eyes. it seems that Haku was tired.

"Wanna hear a story?"

"What is it!" Instantly her eyes grew wide. I guess that she likes to hear stories...

"Well today I play with a girl! It was really fun! We play hide and seek! Although she really hard to find..."

"Lame..." her eyes become sleepy again.

"What? But that's that's..." suddenly I saw Haku's dark aura.

"Haku... You're really scary you know." I continue.

"Hey Len let me tell you this. Don't go near her too much-" then I cut her line.

"Yeah I know, if I fall in love with her I could be a fallen angel right?"

"yep anyway I wanna sleep see ya!"

"bye"

**Rin's PoV  
-in Rin's room-  
**  
It was around 9 pm and I was asleep suddenly I heard a knock

Knock knock!

Make it two...

"huh? Who's there?" I open my eyes slowly.

"It's me"

"mother?" I run and open the door.  
"what is it mom?" I said.

"Tomorrow your sister and I are gonna go to a ball dance that Neru held and YOU 'have' to come." she pointed her finger to me.

"whaaat? No!"

"Silence no 'No'"

"but-"

"no buts now go to sleep!"

I grumble and go back to my sleep.

The next day my mother, Miku , and I pick a dress for the ball dance.  
I just grab something that yellow. After that Luka style my hair. First she make my hair into a bun but then it failed so that's why I'll only use a hairpin shaped like rose.

**Len's PoV  
**  
It's still my vacation so I go to Rin's place again (flying so that the guard doesn't know), I think that she's in the garden again but she isn't there then I notice there's a light in her room so I took a peek. She was dressing in a dress with her mother and her sister (I think) but Rin's face aren't happy like her mother and her sister. That's why I'll just gonna leave and spend my vacation (only for this day) in the market.

**Kaito's PoV  
**  
I'm on my way to the ball dance in the Kingdom of Yellow Rose. My friend, Neru was the princess in there, she didn't have parents so she ruled the kingdom by herself.

"Kaito.. Are we there yet?" my friend, Gakupo from the Kingdom of Purple Sword asked.

"Don't know"

"Whaaat ugh I think I'm getting sick"

"Hang on would you" his face is getting greener.

"Gaku...please don't puke..." but it was to late.

"HOEK!"

"GAAAH!"

The carriage is a mess now.

"GA-KU-PO!"  
After the puke incident Gaku said that he will run (He's like a samurai, he can run fast) because he said that it much better than riding a carriage.

Rin's PoV

Night falls, a day without a playmate like Len and a day without sneaking out the castle is horrible. The ball dance was at 7 pm which is like an hour again. My mother, Miku and I were on the way to Neru's place.

After 55 minutes we're in the castle's hall. It was huuuuuge.

"Mrs. Meiko! Miku! Long time no see!" A girl with yellow hair run to my mom and sis and hug them, her eyes looked like a cat's eyes. Then she look at me.

"And who's this? Are you Miku's mysterious little sister? You're so cuuute!" She pinch my cheeks.

"awawawaw"

"By the way I'm Neru! What's you're name?" this girl 'Neru' asked me innocently.

"I'm Rin"

Suddenly the door blast open and I saw a blue haired boy, next to him was a purple haired boy drenched in sweat.

"Did we make it on time?" the blue haired boy asked.

"Kaito! Gakupo! You two make it on time!" Neru exclaim.

And hearing 'Kaito' from Neru make me remind of my friend Kaito or is this the Kaito that I knew?

"Kaito? Are you Kaito?"

"Oh hey Rin long time no see you remember me right?" Kaito smile to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay Chapter 4! so far so good**

**and about the vote it's: Kaito: 3 votes**

**Len : also 3 votes**

** and 1 unknown**

**Keep voting and reviewing plz! thanks!

* * *

  
**

**In the ballroom  
Rin's PoV  
**  
"Kaito?" I stare at the blue haired boy.

"Rin? Long time no see!" He hug me tightly.

"Yeah it's been a while..." I said, suddenly my cheeks went hot is it because Neru's pinch or what?

"A while? No! It's been Y-E-A-R-S" Kaito hugged me tighter.

"ugh Kai-to... Can't breathe.." I sarted to suffocate.

"I can't breathe? Of course I can!"

"Igh... Me...can't...breathe"

"Gah! Sorry!... But I'll tell you one thing..." he squezee both my shoulders.  
"I miss you a lot, you know.."

"ehem" Miku clear her throat  
"Didn't you miss me too, Kaito?" Then she offered a hug.

"a little"

"Whaaaaat?" Miku pouted.

"But we always bump into each other in every party!" Kaito said, innocently.

"I guess so..."

"Guuys quit chit chatting and let's dance!" Neru interupted.

"Good hey Kaito let's dance together!" Then Miku and Neru pull Kaito into the crowds.  
I look at my back but there was no sight of my mother then I saw the Purple haired boy. I think that his name is Gakupo.

"Ummm Gakupo right?" I asked his name (man! He's drenched in sweat)

"Yes what is it?" It looks like he's okay.

"ummm did you see my mom?"

"Yeah she's over there. See? She's drinking an alcohol."

"yep I think that's my mom..."

Then there was an awkward silence. But Gakupo broke it.

" umm... Soo wanna dance?" he held out his hand.

"Sure..." and I take it.

When we dance, everybody was looking at me and then I hear a whisper (like gossiping)

"Who is that?"

"Is that Meiko's mysterious daughter?"

"I think so"

It's so embarassing. I couldn't take it anymore.

"ummm Gakupo I'm not feeling so good now." I stop dancing.

"Ohh I see should I carry you to the doctor?"

"What? No no, just go have some fun!" tgen I run to the balcony. It was fullmoon. It's so beautifful.

**Kaito's PoV  
**  
I've dance for hours, changing partners from Miku to Neru to Miku and Neru until I said stop. It was annoying. All I want is to see my childhood friend that I've never see since like 'round 10 years ago.

"Hwaaaa it's so awfull!" I said, sighing.  
Then I saw a girl on the balcony. Her hair was blond, short she's wearing a rose hairpin.

"Rin!" I call her name.

She slowly spin her head so that she can face me.

"oh Kaito! What are youdoing in here? Aren't oyu supposed to be with Miku and Neru?"

"Ummm actually I ran away from them..." I said, awkwardly.

"hahaha let me guess, my sis force you to dance right?" she tap her chin with her pointed finger.

"Yeah..." then I notice, the moon, is so beautiful.

"hey Rin"

"yeah?"

"The moon is beautiful"

"Yeah I know that." then we turn our attention to the moon.

"The moon is so beautiful just like you..." Then I turn my head to face Rin.

"Huh?" Her cheeks were red and she refused to look at me.

"PFFT" I hold my laugh but I can't  
"HAHAHAHAHA"

"What the? Are you laughing at me?"

"Yes yes I am" I said that, bluntly.

"Why you!" Now her cheeks are as red as a tomato. Then she hit me on my back.

"Ack stop it PFFT HAHAHAHAHAHA"

"You won't stop laughging huh?" she threw her hands to the her hips and pouted.

"Nope... HAHAHAHA"

"Ugh why are you laughing?" now she's kinda mad.

"Ummm... I wonder..."

"Stupid..."

"Oh! Now I remember it's because you looked like a tomato..."

"Tomato?"

"Just forget 'bout it." then I stare the moon again.

"Huh It's so boooring, therre's something I want to tell you but I forgot..."

"hahaha...Then would you like to dance with me?" I offered her my arm.

"Sure!" and she took it.

**Len's PoV  
**  
Now I'm flying in the sky, wondering around. I didn't want to go to the dorm now. It's so boring without Rin although I don't know why. Then from the sky I saw a yellow palace is lit up with many lights. I think that they're having a party so I took a peek. Then I saw Rin and a blue haired boy dance. But the blue haired boy looks familliar to me...

"Is that Kaito?"

* * *

**hehe if you didn't understand it I'll explain it to you (if I remember)**


	5. Chapter 5

**5th chapter! and thank you for all of the reviews ^^ I can't sleep last night and I can't even sleep at school! so maybe I'll just take a nap! btw enjoy~

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**  
**In the ballroom**  
**Kaito's PoV**

When I'm in the dance I saw a wings flapping outside the balcony

"Rin would you wait in here just for a sec? I forgot something bye!" then I run to the balcony.

"So it really is you, Kaito." A boy with blond hair and a pair of wings said to me. The face of the boy seems familiar to me.

"Len?"

"Hey long time no see..."

"Yeah...but what are you doing in here? You're still an angel right?" I asked him.

"I was looking for someone but... I guess she isn't in here."

"Who is she?"

"Well it's a secret, well then bye!"  
Then he flap his wings and fly.

I can't believe it finally I was able to meet him again, Len. He is a old friend of mine. We were so close back then. We always play together in 'up there'.I also have 'those' things but now I don't and it's because of something. It's because of...Rin...

"Kaito!" I snap out and see Rin waving at me.

"yo Rin what's up?"

"ummm can I tell you something before I forget 'bout it again?"

"again? Wow Rin you really are forgetful!"

"Ehem anyway what I want to tell you is... Yesterday I met a boy with wings! It's soft just like your's when we were kids remember? But he said that it's a fake wings and he glued it so that he can't take it off isn't that funny? I mean he has the same reason just like your's" Suddenly a flash of memory come to me.

-flashback-

"_Kaito is that wings?_" Rin asked me.

"_Yep_"

"_can I take it off_?"

"_No because I glued it_"

-end of the flashback-

"Ooh yeaaah I remember now." I said scratching my head. I used to play with Rin but I didn't hide my wings... And the guy that Rin mention is it Len?

"Riiin time to go home!" a voice call Rin, it's Miku's.

"yes sis, well then bye Kaito! And thanks for tonight!"

"sure bye!"

Rin run to her sister and mother while Gakupo suddenly standing beside me.

"So having fun?" he asked me.

"Very" I answer.

**Rin's PoV**  
**In Rin's room**

It was fun to meet Kaito again. We dance and everybody was staring at us. It was so embarrassing but Kaito was there so I'm okay.

"Hey Luka!" I said while she's blowing the candle.

"What is it princess?"

"Umm just call me Rin when we're alone like this would you? It's kind of awkward if you call me princess." it's true.

"Okaay what is it Rin?"

"Tonight was fun!"

"really? Would you mind to tell me the story?"

"I was planning to. Okay so it was like this-" I tell Luka the story. She was listening to it. She was a good listener. It's fun to have a maid like Luka. And I think in the middle of telling the story I fell asleep, sorry Luka, I'm so tired.

**-The next day-**

"Today will be the day... TO SNEAK OUT AGAIN!"

"haiya!" *KARATE CHOP

"ouch ouch ouch Miku!" I growled at Miku.

"Well it's your fault for saying that in front off me.. I'll tell mom!" then she run.

"noooooooo!" I cried, not really.  
Then my mom scold me and blablalba babbling babbling now I'm in the castle hall walking to the garden.  
Walk walk walk walk...

"GAAAAAH fuh that was good..." yelling was so relaxing.

"My my a princess can't yell you know." Suddenly Mikuo tap my shoulder and beside him there's Luka.

"Ooh hey Luka, Mikuo! what're you doing in here? Dating?"

"What?"

"No!"  
Both of them are blushing...khekhekhe

"Well then enjoy your date! Bye!" Then I run to the corridor. I run to the garden because I don't know what to do again... I want to sneak out!  
I was laying on the ground when I saw the guards weren't guarding the gate. It's my chance! I run to the gate then to the market.

I run and greet the seller, offering me an orange and I took it. I always love orange!

After I eat the orange I continue my run to nowhere, just run...

After 15 minutes of running and doing stuff I see a meadow. So I take a break in there. I lay on the ground, watching the cloud's movement, I felt sleepy and I fell asleep.

In the sleep I dream about my past when I was 3 so it's a year before I meet Kaito , I was drown in the river near this meadow. Then a boy with blond hair and golden eyes help me. He was wearing a long robe that almost cover his entire body except his head (face)

My eyes were blurry because of my tears (yes I cry) so I can't see him very well.  
"_Hey are you okay_?" he asked me.

"_No I was drowning *sobs_"

"_Hehe just wait here okay! I'll get you a towel_"

He ran to somewhere and comeback again with a big white towel on his small hands.

"_Here! I got you a towel!_"

"_Thank you..._" I took the towel and started to dry myself.

As soon as I got dry he asked me "_Where are your parents?_"

"_My mother is in the palace and my father is in up there..._" I pointed at the sky.

"_ooh sorry to hear that... When did he died_?"

"_Yesterday..._" I replied with a sad tone.

"_Then you should be at the funeral! Come on! I'll accompany you!_" he stand up.

"_no_" but I grab his robe.  
"_I don't want to go back! It's scary! I hate it!_"

"..." he didn't say anything, he just... sit and patted my back.

"_I just want to be alone now, actually I just need somebody to talk to... maybe a friend?_" I tucked my knees up and hold it with my arms against my chest and started to cry.

Then suddenly he grab something, it's a white ribbon.

"_You're a mess! Here this is something for you! Wear it!_" he gave me the ribbon.

I make the ribbon into a big white bow.

"_See it suits you_!" he said, raising his thumbs up.

"_Thank you..._" I said and i stopped my cry.

"_and if you need a friend to talk! I can be your friend!_" he said.

I smiled to him and started to tell the story about my dad, he's a nice guy although I barely know him but... I just know it that he's a nice guy but then one night, we found him dead.

After I tell him the story we started to play, and after we play I sang a song for him as a thank you. I sang the world is mine because Miku sing it in front of me many time so I remember it then in the middle of the song he started to sing it with me. We instantly became close but then the next day I came to see him again but he was nowhere to be found. The next day I did the same and he was nowhere to be found too. Since that day I always think that he was never there.

* * *

**This is the first time a make a fanfiction until 1000 words ^^**

**please review ^^  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is up! first of all thank you for the reviews all! ^^ and please enjoy this fanfic. I made it when I was eating so I'm sorry if there's a lot of mistakes !**

**and like always:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 6**

**Len's PoV  
**  
My vacation is almost over... Maybe around 1 week again and I have to work... Haaaah I want more vacation! Well while I'm complaining things in my mind ,I saw Rin. She's sleeping on a meadow so I approach her. I see her face. It was so peaceful.I poke her cheek and throw a bunch of flowers to her face. Then I move my face closer to Rin's so I can get a better view on her face because it seems familliar to me.

Then while I was staring at her, she open her eyes.

"What the? Flowers? Len? What are you doing?" she asked me.

"Huh? I was just playing with your face.

"aaahh I just notice! Len! You got the same golden eyes like the boy in my dream!" She press both side of my cheeks with her hands well more like slapping though...

"That hurt you know! By the way! What dream?" I asked her. Then she told me the dream about her past. She met a boy with golden eyes and blond hair like mine. They talked to each other and play, and he gave Rin a white ribbon. I think the boy is...me... Uuh ooh no wonder Rin's face looked familiar! Because we've met each other long time ago!

"Umm... Rin! Speaking of Ribbon. Where's your ribbon?" I noticed that she didn't wear the ribbon that I gave her, but I guess that she didn't realized it that the boy was me...

"huh? It was right on here." She touche her head. Then she realise that there's no ribbon.

"MY RIBBOOOOON! WHERE IS IT!" she scream histerically.

"I think it was blewn by the wind cause it's windy in here."

"you're right! Let's find it!" before I could agree she grab my hand and run.

Then we began our search in everywhere. She even asked the people that passby and the orange seller.

"...I lost my ribbon again..." she mumbled.

"What's wrong with that ribbon? I mean you could buy it again right?" we take a 10 minutes break in a cafe.

"i can't because that ribbon is special."

"Why?" I ask her. I really really want to know the answer because I was the one that gave her that ribbon.

"Because it was given by my first very friend... and he was a nice guy just like you, Len. He looked like you too, When we first met at the market I thought that you were the boy, my first friend but it couldn't be... Because he was never here..." wow I'm her first friend but I was never here? What?

"What? No! He was always here!" I said almost smashing the table but no I didn't smash or hit the table.

"But every time I looked for him, he was never in the meadow again."  
She said, almost crying. Well it's true though, after our first meeting the next day I go back to 'up there' to work even though I'm still a litle kid.

There's an awkward silence. Then I saw a white ribbon flew outside the cafe. I stand up.

"Rin! Your ribbon!"

"Yeah! Let's go!"

We run to catch the ribbon. And *GRAB we catch it!

"Rin we caught it!"

"Yeah! Hooray! My ribbon!"

After that we go back to the meadow again to talk about things. It seems that she liked to talk and play!

After we talked about things I stare at the sky. The wind blew. It's so peaceful, so I sing. 'The World is Mine' the song that she sang for me long time ago.  
"The number one princess in the world..." I sing it and she's staring at me and her face looks nostalgic.

I keep singing until the end.

**Rin's PoV  
**  
I hear Len's sing. It was 'The World is Mine' it's the song that I sang when I was little. I sang that song to the boy which I don't know who... But... How can Len know it? I mean I never sing it for him? Could it be that?...

"Hey Len! Where did you heard that song?" I asked him almost ordered him to answer it.

"Huh? Well when I was little about 3 or 4 I came to this meadow right here and walk to the river to catch a fish. But then I saw a girl, drowning. So I help her. She told me about her father and stuff. Then we play, after we play she sang a song for me and the title of the song is 'The World is Mine' . She said that it was a thank you."

I just stare at him. I don't know what to say anymore... Len is the boy!

"Len was the girl that you've mention got a blond hair like me?"

"Yep!" he said.

Tears started to fall against my cheeks.

"Finally... I've found you... Len..." I said, hugging him.

"Hehehe so you've remember now?" he patted my head while I bury my head to his chest.

"Well duh! But if you remembered it from the start, why didn't you tell me?"

"Surprise?"

I release my hug then stand up and my tears started to dry and I no longer crying. Now I'm happy that I've finally found him, my dear old friend that's precious to me.

"Len... Shall we do something?"

"Sure!"

Well we talk about things and how I really miss him. He ask me that how can I keep the bow for all of those years still white like new? And I just reply him simply "I wash it and keep it in a safe place"

We talked and played until I don't know what time.

**Luka's PoV**

I was walking to Rin's room and I knocked the door but there's no sound so I opened the door and found out that the room is empty.

"Oh no..."

"What is it Luka?" suddenly Mikuo stand beside me.

"Princess Rin is gone! We need to get her to the castle before night falls because there's someone that wanted to meet both of the princess!" I explained.

"What? We have to look for the princess again?" he grumble.

"Well duuh! Now let's go!" I ran down the stairs and tripped. I almost fell to the ground but I feel something was grabbing me from behind...

It was Mikuo...

"Thanks... Mikuo..." I thanked him and I blushed.

"It's okay"

"Umm... Would you mind to let me go?" I asked him.  
And he just realized that he still grab me so that I won't fall.

"Gah! Sorry Luka!"

"It's okay... C'mon let's find the princess!"

* * *

**hehe anywaaaaay about the explanation:**

**so it's like this:**

**Kaito : is a fallen angel - a friend of len and Rin  
**

**Rin: a princess - Len's and kaito's childhood friend**

**Len: an angel - Rin's and Kaito's friend**

**please review ^^  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**7th chapter! and thank you all for the review (bow) Thank you so much!

* * *

**

**Mikuo's PoV  
In the market  
**  
"Where the hell did she go?" I shouted and made everyone around me jumped.

"geez calm down Mikuo!" Luka slap my head.

"But there's no sign of her!"

"Haaa..." Luka only was only sighing.

We walked for five minutes and asked a fruit seller.

"Excuse me sir, have you seen a girl with blond short hair and blue eyes?" I asked.

"Yes yes I saw her. She go um... That way"

The fruit seller gave us the direction and we follow it.  
At last after 15 minutes of half running and half walking we found her and a boy, dressed in white.

"Princess! Finally we've found you!" Luka walked to the princess.

"Luka? Mikuo? What are you doing in here? Oouu and meet my friend his name is Len!" Rin explained to us about the boy.

"Well hello Len nice to meet you but Rin has to go home now or her mother will be mad, again..." Said Luka with her hands on her hips.

"Wait! Mom knows that I was sneaking out of the castle?" Rin looked shocked.

"Yes, she is" I said, simply.

"Crap! Well then bye Len! It was fun today thank you I hope we can see each other again." Rin bowed then run to the castle and we follow her, leaving that Len boy alone.  
**  
Len's PoV**

Rin bow to me and then run to the castle, well I guess it's time for me to go home too.

**-In Len's dorm-**

"Haku! What's up?" I pat Haku's back.

"I'm working" she grumble.

"Whaaat? But it's holiday time and you're working? You'll be stress you know!"

"Well, if you want to get promoted you'll have to work hard!"

"Ooh I get it Teehee" I hide my hand on my back for no reasons at all isn't that weird?

"Anyway get out! From my chamber!" she kick me out from her chamber well actually her room which is so comfy.

I walk to my room and as soon as I hit the pillow, I snore... Just kidding I didn't snore. Just sleep.  
**  
Rin's PoV  
**  
It's almost 6 pm and we're at the dining hall already, Luka and Mikuo stood at the corner of the dining hall while my mother, sister and me was eating our diner. It's a good thing that I always run everyday so that I can run fast.

"Rin you were sneaking out again didn't you?" My mother scold me.

"Yes mom..."

"...haaa" my mother just sigh she didn't mad at me! Wow! Wow!

"Mom you're not mad at me?" I ask her with my innocent face on.

"It'll be a waste of my energy beside today we have a guess..." My mother drink a cup of alcohol, it energize her.

"Acctually a special guest." suddenly the door open and a man come in to the dining hall, it's Kaito.

"Mom, why is he here?" I asked my mom and pointing at Kaito.

"Kyaaaa Kaito! It's nice to see you in here!" My sister, Miku squeeled.

"actually he came here to propose one of you" my mom say that, calmly.

"Owh I see... WHAT THE HELL? ARE YOU SERIOUS YOU'RE NOT DRUNK ARE YOU?" I slam the table, shocked.

"My my Kaito you're gonna propose one of use? Pick me!" Miku raise her hand.

"I think I need to wake up from this dream... Ugh..." I said to no one.

"Princess you're awake already" Luka whispered to me.

"What's the proof?"

Then Mikuo come to the left side of me.

"Here's the proof"

He held his sword from his right hand to his left hand and... He pinched me.

"Ouch"

My mother look at my direction.

"What are you doing?" she ask.

"Nothing Luka was just massaging me and Mikuo was um... Picking the tableware that was um... on the floor because i slammed the table earlier hehehe *smile"

"I see... Well then Kaito who will you choose?" my mother look at Kaito, ignoring me.

Luka and Mikuo mouthed a 'thank you' to me.

* * *

**review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi chap 8 is here! well I want to tell you readers something... actually the voting ends in 5...4...3...2...1. And the winner is dum dum dum dum... you'll find out! please enjoy ^_^**

* * *

**Rin's PoV  
Still in the dining room**

"Hmm... Who will I choose..."

Kaito was rubbing his chin, thinking who will he propose to. I hope that it's not me. I hate getting engage, I mean there will be a lot of problems right? It's sucks A LOT. And I also scared that Kaito will end up like my father.

"Hmm... Well I like Miku because she's beautiful, a little bit selfish and childish but sometimes she's reliable, but I also love Rin I don't know why though..." Kaito stared at me. And I got my 'don't you dare to propose me' look on my face.  
And after 5 minutes of staring.

He smirked...

"That's it I'll choose dum dum dum dum Rin!"

"What Rin?" Miku shocked.

"Yes yes good pick Kaito... DID YOU JUST SAID RIN?" my mother darted to Kaito, looking even more shocked than Miku.

"What the f-" before I could finish my sentence Kaito threw his arm to my shoulder.

"Yep I pick Rin" Kaito slowly hugged me.

"Are you sure Kaito?" Miku asked Kaito with tears in her eyes.

"Yes Kaito are you sure about this? I mean Rin was... ummm like anti social..." My mother whispered to Kaito.

"Mom I can her you..." I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Sorry... But I think it's okay. Kaito... You and Rin are now engage!" My mother exclaimed.

It took me 3 seconds until I realized it.

"WHAT?"

"It's for the sake of the kingdom, Rin..."

"But mother!" when I saw my mother's eyes it was like she's pleading.

"O-okay... Fine..." I said then ran to my room with tears flowing in my eyes just like Miku's.

-Rin's room-

I was finally engage, without a ring... I think Kaito forgot to gave  
it to me...

*Knock knock*

"who is it?"

"It's me Luka!"

"Come in!"

I open the door and saw my favorite maid.

"Luka *sobs" I hugged her.

"What's wrong princess?" there was a long pause.

"is about the engagement isn't it?" Then Luka patted my back.

"Yeah it's just that it was so shocking and am I should be happy right now? Or feeling lucky because a handsome man come from a rich kingdom proposed me?"  
I asked Luka.

"Well... It's up to you Rin..."

"Hey you use my name! Not princess! Woohoo!"

"No! Don't woohoo with me!" Luka suddenly change into her defensive position. I think she's thinking something pervert about the 'woohoo' thing...

"Luka, you're thinking something pervert aren't you?" I asked her and she blushed.

"Well well hello ladies mind if I interrupt?" a man voice interrupted our conversation.

It's Kaito.

"Kaito!" My cheeks were really red at that time. I can feel it.

"Well then excuse me 'princess' Rin" Luka wink at me and exited the room.

"What is it Kaito?"

"Well I actually forgot to do this." He put an engagement ring on my finger. It was made from sapphire stone and gold.

"Kaito... Thank you..." I smiled to Kaito.

"No prob. Anywaaaaay I think the princess here need to sleep!"

"but um... Kaito..."

"What is it?"

"Nothing... G'night!" I jump to my bed and pretend to sleep.

I heard the door slowly closed.

To be honest I don't think that I can handle the whole engagement thing because I'm still 14 and I'm...not in love with Kaito... Is it have too?  
**  
Luka's PoV  
-In the Kitchen-**

"Hey Mikuo! Is Kaito gonna stay in here?" I asked Mikuo, the man that standing beside me helping me to clean the dishes.

"Yeah and I think that Kaito and the queen are gonna throw a party."

"For what? And how did you know?" I asked him again.

"Well I was around Princess Rin's room when Kaito exited Princess Rin's room and he met the queen. The queen said like this 'let's throw a party on sunday which is the day after tomorrow to celebrate your engagement thingy with Rin'" Mikuo tried to mimicking the queen's drunken voice.

"Then Kaito said 'sure it's a great idea okay bye!' Then I ran to the kitchen to help you." Mikuo continued.

"I see but still... I think Rin isn't ready yet she still... small well not a kid but..." I sighed.

"Hey Luka you should just sleep, you look tired. Let me finish this." Said Mikuo.

"Well I am tired but this is my duty to wash the dishes"

"Sleep..." Somehow Mikuo sounds like...um ordering me.

"You sleep!" My eyes was like half open.

Mikuo just sighed.

Then I continued to wash the dishes but suddenly Mikuo lift me up and carried me like a princess. I blushed, madly.

We went to my room. He opened the door and THROW me to my bed.

"Hey! That's not nice to THROW a girl!" I threw a pillow to him.

He walked to me. Our face was so close.

"You. Sleep. I. Do the work" He slowly exited the room.

My eyes slowly started to close. Not long after that I fell asleep.

**Miku's PoV  
-Miku's room-**

I hate it. Why does it has to be Rin? Normally people would choose me.

"Kaito is a fool!" I threw my pillow to the floor.

Ever since that dinner I've been crying all the time. Kaito, my true love was now engage to Rin, my lil sister. That should be me...

I hiccupped and started to sobbed again. It was so painful.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" I yelled to no one and good thing that it was nightime so no one will hear me yelling.

"My my tsk tsk tsk Miku, that was very rare for you to yelled." A voice came out of nowhere.

"Who's there?" I turn around and saw my balcony's large door made from glass was wide open. I saw a figure standing in the middle of it. It was dark so it took 10 second for me to see the figure clearly. Now not only the door that was wide open, my eyes was wide open too. Shocked.

"!"

"You..."

* * *

**please review ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi long time no see anw tx for the review enjoy!**

* * *

**Author's PoV**

"you..." Miku just stare at the figure in shock.

"Hello Miku, long time no see"

"Yeah... Teto"

The figure took a step to reveal herself more clearly. She wore a mask that only covers her eyes and a brown long cape. Teto is a witch. She is very talented in magic like real magic. She was Miku's secret friend. They've been friends since Miku was 10 and Teto was 17 but their friendship almost ended when Miku was 13 and Teto was 20 (now Teto is 24 in my story). It's because Ted, Teto's boyfriend gone missing and in order to find her boyfriend Teto must find the lost magic.

"Hey... Teto could you do something for me?" Miku asked.

"Well... I guess but in order to do that I want your voice"

"What? My voice? But if you take my voice I can't speak or sing anymore!" cried Miku.

"please..." a small 'please' coming out from Teto's mouth.

"Please I'm begging you!" suddenly Teto's tears started to falling down the she kneel in front of Miku.

"what? Hey stand up!"

"Miku... I need your voice in order to complete the Voice magic! Beside I got a magic that can make you to speak again or sing again!" Teto stands up.

"Voice magic? Ted? Wait... I thought that you were looking for Ted and now you're here again..."

"Okay! I'll admit it! Ted.. He's...dead"

"Oh my... I'm so sorry..."

"That's why... I need the right voice.. And I got an information that the 'right voice' or the 'true voice' is in here! Maybe it's you because your voice is so beautiful. And after I complete that magic I can bring Ted back to life again through singing"

"Okay... But there's something I want you to do..."

"Fine... I'll do it"

* * *

**is it too short? well sorry ==" please review!**


End file.
